


A Bad Idea

by simply_aly



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: How Kate comes to be reunited with Seth and Richie after Season 3.





	A Bad Idea

They don't see each other for months after she escapes Amaru's hold on her. She goes back home to Bethel for a few weeks to close the chapter on her old life. She, with the help of Freddie, officially have her father declared dead, gains control over the life insurance policy on her father, and takes ownership of her parents' assets.

She puts the house up for sale because she knows she can't stay in this town much longer. It isn't home anymore.

Then she wanders.

She sees him again in a small town in Arizona.

She sits on the hood of his car and waits for them to come out of the diner they stopped at.

She watches with a smile as both brothers stop dead in their tracks as if they've seen a ghost.

Seth is the first to approach.

"Want some company?" she asks, mischief dancing in her eyes.

Seth opens the car door, gestures inside, and says, "If you're coming."

She hops down, gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, and slides in the back seat.

Some time later, they're on the balcony of a motel room Seth had rented for the week.

"This is probably a bad idea," Seth says as he takes a drink from his bottle of beer.

Kate nods. "Probably."

He doesn't ask where she's been, he doesn't ask what she's done, and neither does she. It doesn't really matter. It almost seems like magnetism. They're drawn to each other after everything they've been through together. It can't be put in a box and forgotten about.

"What is it you're looking for?"

"Myself," she answers. "I tried going home, but as soon as I got into town, I knew it didn't feel right. But here? Somehow, this makes sense."

Seth snorts.

Kate decides to bite the bullet. "Also…I want you."

He stares at her, uncomprehending for a moment, before he repeats. "This is probably a bad idea."

Kate smiles as she nods. She walks toward him. "Probably," she whispers, before closing the distance between them.


End file.
